Quest: Highschool
by Just-A-Punky-Kyuti
Summary: This is post HOO. Our favorite demigods are going to high school. This will have drama and all of the favorite ships: Jasper, Solangelo, Percabeth, and maybe Caleo later on. Also Connor and Travis pranks. PLEASE READ!
1. I don't Own Anything

Well, hello!  
As said in the title I own nothing, but I do own the plot. The characters and their lives are owned by Rick Riordan.

If you read this story to the end, I promise you will see some plots that have never been used before. Please just give me some time to start up and we will be good. (Also I am planning on redoing my own cover, I just wanted to put up this story)

Now I have been told my writing is very . . . how-do-you-say. I have been told it doesn't sound like a teenager would. So I APOLLOgize (SEA what I did there: sorry I am aware I have a problem) in advance if it doesn't sound like a seaweed brain is talking. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST.

I am not the very best speller at times because of many reasons, so if you find anything wrong, tell me and I will edit it as soon as possible.

I have yet to read Trials of Apollo so I'm am unaware of anything in there. I will let you know as soon as do read it.

If you are still here after reading my faults, please do enjoy.


	2. Introduction

"What?!"

"I said school starts next week." Annabeth said, while looking at Percy confused, not finding anything wrong with her sentence.

"We just came back from saving the whole world," Percy said as explanation. When Annabeth obviously didn't get it still, he added,"How could you possibly think about anything, but resting?"

"Percy, learning is my way of resting. I am a daughter of Athena after all. We are going to be going to college in New Rome next year. I want to make sure we are prepared."Annabeth said, while making her gray eyes big to appear innocent.

Percy opened his mouth about to argue, but knew, looking at her, he wasn't going to get out of it. "Okay, I know better than to argue with the Annabeth Chase. What school are we going to, then?"

"Goode High school, your old high school. It has a really good curriculum and don't worry. I already have a story for why you were gone." Percy nodded, his hair falling into his eyes, and then had an idea.

"Can we see if anyone else wants to go to the wonderful land that is called high school." His voice dripping with sarcasm. Annabeth nodded, in answer. They got up from where they were sitting on the beach, where the sun was beating down because it was the afternoon. Walking back hand in hand, they gathered the group from their perspective cabins.

Everyone was sitting outside of Percy's cabin. Everyone was Jason, Piper, Connor, Travis, Nico, Will, and Leo. Frank and Hazel were in New Rome and Calypso was in Olympus with the gods.

Annabeth told them her plan of going to school. There were some groaning and it only increased when Percy invited them to attend also.

Jason then did the unexpected and said," I'll go. I never actually attended school not really anyway," he added when he looked at Piper. "And I could use a break from making those alters at both camps."

"If he is going, then i will go to, I guess. It will be fun to have really friends at school, not someone just trying to get famous."

"Yeah, me too! The gang back together like old times, taking over the school."Leo said, slinging his arms around his eye rolling friends.

"We'll go, too!" Connor and Travis said at the same time, innocence shining on their faces, but with mischievous eyes.

"What about you two?" Annabeth asked looking over at Nico and Will.

"Um, I don't know. . ."Nico said, looking at Will shyly. Percy noticed that they have been hanging out more and more lately. He wondered what that was about.

Will looked at Nico and said,"I think it would be fun to see what mortals are like in every day life. Come on Nico you should go too."

"Yeah um sure. Sounds fun."Nico said while blushing for an unknown reason.

"School starts next week and if you have any questions, just ask me." Annabeth said talking like a mother.

They talked for a while longer and then they were called to dinner. They did the same routine they became long ago accustomed. Offered their food to each of their godly parents and then sang with the fire growing larger. Then after a while Chiron ordered to everyone at the camp fire,"It's getting late. Everyone go to bed."

 **Comment anything, even random stuff (I love random funny things)**  
 **I shall post again soon! Thanks, again.**


	3. Chapter 1

**If I ever say any facts in my story they will usually be true but ask in the comments so I can tell you for sure or not**

 **Okay on with the story**

Percy woke up to someone shaking him. This certain blonde someone was nagging him, "Get up Seaweed Brain. I will not let you make everyone else late to school just because you don't want to get out of bed."

He burrowed himself into the covers. "Five more—" The weight of an elephant dropped onto his chest, his complaint never finished. He jumped out of bed ready to draw Riptide, but his only enemy was his five-ton backpack.

Annabeth snickered as she strode out of Percy's cabin. "Hurry up, everyone is leaving in ten minutes," she called over her shoulder.

Percy's eyes widened at the news and sprinted to get ready. "Thanks for telling me right at the last minute!"

"Your welcome. Don't mention it."

Percy threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. He licked his hand and placed it atop his head, saliva being his alternative to hair gel. He bolted out the door, struggling with the zipper on his backpack while running up the hill. Almost everyone was there waiting. Leo was attempting to wake up Jason, who looked as bad as Percy. Piper was laughing with the rest of the group. She was in the typical jeans and t-shirt that everyone wears, orange for camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was triple-checking everything, a stressed look on her face.

Percy walked over to her and hugged her from behind. "Good morning!" Percy began, sarcasm dripping. "Aren't you just overwhelmed with excitement? I sure am. I get to go to school and learn about crap I will never use again. Maybe I'll become as brilliant as Einstein!" His excitement was far from genuine.

As smart as Annabeth is, she barely caught the sarcasm. "I know! Or maybe I could learn to be as great as Wright or Meier!" she added, eyes gleaming. Her excitement _was_ genuine.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice inquired from behind. Nico and Will were walking up the hill. They were seemingly polar opposites, Will in white and Nico in black, but there was something that made Percy think there was a secret underneath that.

"Annabeth is talking about school and people I should probably know, but don't care enough to know about," Percy explained while Annabeth hit his shoulder and murmured "Seaweed Brain."

As Connor and Travis approached, they were talking very excitedly. Their backpacks were filled to the point that the zippers were broken and the two did not seem to care. They quieted down when they noticed all eyes were on them. Mischief was in their eyes.

"Okay, listen up," Annabeth called. "Now that everyone is here, let's get things sorted. We need our school supplies, as according to the lists I gave you last night." This was followed with sighs and nods. "Okay, good. We also need weapons because monsters are going to think there is a free buffet at Goode." More nods. "Okay and lastly we are going in two cars. I'm going with Nico, Will, and Piper, and the second car will have Percy, Jason, Leo, Connor, and Travis. Okay, so I think that's all. Let me just check my list."

"Why can't I go with Jason and you go with Percy?" Asked Piper.

"I just need to have a short chat with them," Percy answered while pointing at the three mischievous boys," about school."

"Can we go," Connor moaned.

"Fine."

The group was leaving camp at 7:00, even though it didn't start until 8:30. The living situation was still being discussed since the danger was to great for so many demigods to be out in the open together.

In the car, Percy looked in the rear-view mirror as he drove. Leo, Connor, and Travis were chatting in low voices. "Look," Percy said, "you three better not ruin this. Annabeth is really excited and I don't want to see her disappointed. I know I can't stop Hermes kids when it comes to pranks, but your pranks better not be too bad, you hear me?"

"Okay," Connor and Travis said at the same time. Leo on the other hand just looked around "innocently".

"You, too, son of Hephaestus."

Connor reached for his backpack and pulled out a wrench and matches, whistling. Travis did the same. Leo just sat in his seat twirling his thumbs. He must have caught Percy's glare through the mirror, for he sat up with a sigh and savaged his bag throwing out various things.

Percy shook his head and prayed to Poseidon that they didn't light the car on fire. The ride to Goode was filled with suspense. Partially wondering why Connor and Travis brought matches, and partially wondering what everyone else was wondering. Eight demigods were going to school. What the heck was going to happen?

New Character's POV

 _Emily was worried she was going to be an outcast when she embarrassed herself by dropping her books on the floor while tripping. She bent down to pick up her books, but before she could a hand reached out and grabbed all her things._

 _Emily was met by the most beautiful blue-green eyes she had ever seen._

 _"Thanks," Emily said, trying to hold back stuttering._

 _"Yeah, sure thing." His voice was deep and overall amazing._

 _He had raven black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. The mystery boy was wearing a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He was at least six feet tall. She soon found she was staring and so she held out her hand, saying," My name is, uh, Emily."_

 _"Percy." Her new acquaintance shook her hand with his huge, calloused one._

Emily was reminiscing about her best friends when the loud and crazy halls, as it usually was on the first day of school, awakened her. People were in reuniting and chatting with friends after long summers without each other.

Emily was just about to go looking for her friends when she saw a couple kissing. When she turned around she saw many other couples hugging and reuniting. She looked away and decided just to go straight to her locker. The happy couples brought up memories of the one and only Percy Jackson.

She let out a sigh and got a dream look on her face. Percy is—was- her best friend since freshman year.

That was the first day of an awesome friendship. Percy was the absolute best. He was nice to everyone he met, loved the color blue, and was very funny. He was always swimming, but every time our friends tried to talk him into joining the team he just shook his head, smiling while saying, "It would be like I'm cheating." Whatever that means. Percy always was ready to help someone. He was an open book. But for some reason, it always felt like he was hiding something from the group. Like last year, the group was planning on going to the Empire State. He acted really weird and said they should just go by themselves. The next couple of years, he was getting better looking. Emily soon began to develop more than platonic feelings. She kept giving hints, but he never caught on. Percy wasn't the most observant person.

Then one day last year, right before Christmas break, Emily got the courage to ask him out when he left school early to go this camp with friends. She decided to just wait until she could ask, but he never came back.

So, here she is, sad every time she sees anything blue or sees a pool.

Letting out one last sigh, Emily found her locker and in front of it, her group of friends.

The first one to see her was Calum. He straightened from leaning on the lockers and hugged her, grinning. Calum was wearing a black t-shirt with a gamer reference she didn't understand.

He was friends with her and Percy since freshman year, too.

Emily was pulled into a hug from behind after talking with him. It was Alyssa and her boyfriend, Mark. They have been dating for two years. Looking at them made her sad again. Emily shook her head and smiled.

"Hey guys! Where is-" She was interrupted by something with brown hair, tackling her to the ground. "Caitlin!" She screamed. When Emily pulled back she saw her jumpy friend with the blue eyes.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you since I left for Los Angles two weeks into break. I missed you so much." "Yeah, I missed you, too." Emily responded.

They all started to have conversations when—

"Percy?"

A black haired head looked up and she was caught in the gaze of green eyes. Percy was wearing his typical green shirt and jeans. In Emily's opinion, he looked really cute.

"Emily? Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" Percy gave me a hug. He noticed everyone else and hugged each of them. "How have all of you been?"

After they all were done saying everything he missed, there was a cough. Emily then noticed the blonde boy with glasses who 'd cleared his throat, a curly brown haired boy, and two other boys that looked like they were brothers.

"Oh, yeah. This is one of my close friends, Jason, and the three pain-in-my-necks, Leo, Connor and Travis." He said that with a frown, but amusement shining in his eyes, showing he didn't mean it. "Guys, these are my friends: Emily, Calum, Mark, Alyssa, and Caitlin." He pointed them out each.

Emily was smiling, "It's nice to meet you."

Jason was staring at her sort of suspiciously, but soon it disappeared like it was never there.

A minute of awkward silence passed before they finally started back to talking again and catching up. Emily was getting a grip on the reappearance of Jackson and got excited. She was planning how to ask him out again since he was finally back.

Then a girl with blonde hair came up behind Percy and covered his eyes. He got ridged before slowly relaxing and turning around. His eyes were uncovered, seeing the blonde and did something that surprised Emily and her friends. Percy kissed her like she was the love of his life.

In that moment, Emily's heart shattered. She believed since he was back, she could just start back where they were. She would ask him out as planned and he would say yes and they would ride off into the sunset on a black stallion. Okay, maybe not that last one because where would he get a horse, much less a black one. She inwardly laughed at the thought.

She then stopped when she remembered what was happening in front of her.

Caitlin looked at her, sadly. She was the only one who knew about the crush on Percy and knew how hard it was for her when he left and didn't come back.

When the blonde and Percy pulled a part, after his friends started whistling. Emily couldn't help but noticed how pretty she was. She had blonde princess curls and gray eyes. She looked really athletic, too. The girl murmured "What the Hades, Seaweed Brain!" Hades! Seaweed Brain! What the heck?

"Sorry, Wise Girl." But he didn't look sorry. Wise Girl!

She smiled shyly when noticing us and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

Percy POV

Percy looked into the beautiful gray eyes of his girlfriend. He and Annabeth, could have kissed all day if it wasn't for his friends whistling in the background and Connor whispering "get a room."

He looked up, blushing but grinning crazily. "What the Hades, Seaweed Brain!" "Sorry, Wise Girl." Still grinning, he remembered his other friends. Annabeth seemed to, also, for she pulled away and outstretched her hand to Emily with a smile. . "Hey, I'm Annabeth."

Emily paused before she grabbed her hand and replied,"I'm um, Emily." Emily pulled back and introduced everyone else. "This is Calum, Alyssa, Mark, and-"

"I got this. I am the great Caitlin, but you can call me Cat." She said this with a great big smile and her thumb pointing to herself. Percy laughed and thought right, I forgot Cat was like a female version of Leo.

He heard an awkward cough from behind and saw Piper, Nico, and Will standing awkwardly. " Oh, guys, this is Piper, Jason's girlfriend, Nico, and Will." Piper smiled and walked close to Jason. Nico smiled sheepishly, then gave up and nodded. Will stood close to Nico and smiled, while brushing back his hair.

"So," Emily began,"When did this happen?" She said with a giggle and a smile, but her voice sounded wary.

"On the night of my sixteenth birthday." Percy smiled at the memories.

"What he isn't telling you is I kissed him when we were fourteen right before his fifteenth birthday, and he still didn't get the hint after a year. Guess that is why I call you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth added scowling slightly, but a hint of humor in her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault girls are hard to read. I didn't know I had a crush on you until, like four years into our best friendship. Also, I thought you called me Seaweed Brain because of my awesome ancestry." He figured that was safe to say in front of mortals without getting to much attention.

"Whatever. And I call you Seaweed Brain because I swear seaweed makes up a big part of your brain if not all."

The next thing they knew, they are bickering like an actual fight, but ended laughing. The bell rang and they separated. He said goodbye to his mortal friends and walked to the office with his demigod friends.

Nico's POV

After Annabeth and Percy's little show, the group of demigods all made their way to the office. Studying their surroundings, Nico noticed all of the architecture was different from what he was used to from what he remembered about school. The only present day school he had experience from was Westover Hall and that looked like a prison compared to here.

Nico was interrupted from his thoughts by Will pulling him back from almost running into the office door. "Are you okay?" Will asked with curiosity. "Yeah, just trying to take it in."

The lady at the desk looked up. "You must be the new students. Here," she said while handing them all of their schedules,"I have found a student for each grade to show you around. The—" "Sorry, but we don't need one for the Seniors. I was a student last year," Percy continued when he saw her raise her eyebrow. "I'll show them around." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and gestured for everyone else to follow. "Seaweed Brain stop pulling me around," you could hear Annabeth yell. Who was left in the office could hear a thud and then laughing.

Connor deflated a little seeing his brother and Leo go, but he grew excited with a mischievous look. Nico guessed he was thinking of some pranks he could achieve even if he was alone.

The bell at the top of the door rang and a girl their age stepped in the room. She held the door open a boy came in. "Hello Harmony and Julian. Sorry, but we do not need you today it turns out, Julian. Go to class as normal. "Yes, Ms. Cambri." He exited and the girl, Harmony, smiled at us. "Harmony, be a dear and show these kids around for the day here is a pass if you are late to any of your classes."

She nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. Hi, what are your names?" "I'm Connor. This is Will and Nico." Her eyes lingered a moment on the boy dressed in black before she said," Well, let me give you a tour first."

Nico followed behind Connor and looked at Will. His blue eyes were narrowed. Will saw the boy staring at him and smirked. Nico turned around, flushed, and listened to Harmony talk about the school. Connor was trying really hard to listen against his ADHD. Listening for any opportunities for pranking.

Harmony stopped to ask," Can I see your schedules?" They all handed ours to her. Percy's stepdad had tried to get the sophomore half-bloods into the same classes to not have Connor in a class by himself, heeding their warning of his godly father.

"You have pretty much all of the same classes, but Nico you have a class with just me." Her smile grew a bit with a sparkle in her eye.

The boy dressed in black nodded, but he didn't want to be in a class alone.

They found their lockers, but had nothing to put in them.

The little portion of the gang made their path to their first class, Algebra. Today was just an introductory class.

Everything went by quickly with only a few mishaps where Connor would try to hang up signs saying other door on all entrances. They knew he was just getting started. Percy making him get rid of most of his stuff

After three classes, they traveled to Mr. Blowfis's class.

He taught English and writing for Sophomores and Seniors. Mr. Blowfis was passing out books to each desk when they walked in. Harmony was about to apologize and show him the pass for being late, when he said,"Hello, Angello, , and Mr Stoll. Please take a seat." Harmony looked surprised, but shook it off and sat down in an empty desk. The whole group had started to see Percy's mom and stepdad the week before to learn all the rules for the ones who had not been to school before.

When he saw them take their seats, he began to talk. "We will be reading the works of Homer to start off the year. We will then move on to Shakespeare and so on. On your desk, you have the Odyssey. You will read this at home and have it finished by four weeks. During that time we will be doing work in class writing about the author and other facts pertaining to the subject." He continued until the bell rang. Harmony was waiting by the door for them. They packed their things and got ready to leave when Mr. Blowfis stopped them. "I have ordered three copies in his original text for you. It should be here in a few days. I wanted to make this easier for you to start off, but I can't stick just to Greek stories. I'm sorry. " "Thank you. And we understand completely," Will said for all of them. Nico was worried about how he was going to complete the class.

Walking out, Harmony asked, "What was that about?"

"He was just welcoming us to the school," Will stated.

(At Lunch)

The table was laughing while Connor, Travis, Leo were having there own food fight. "Hey, Connor I've been meaning to ask you, why are you in our grade when you could have lied and been in that same class as your brother?"

"Oh, well he already has Leo and I thought hey as much fun as it would be to be in the same grade, imagine how boring your class would be with me! Plus, me and Travis still have PTAs to pull on you guys together." Connor finished with a big grin, making Nico and the rest of the table feel uneasy.

Nico looked up when he heard a gasp.

The girl from earlier, Emily, was standing at the age of the table looking directly at Percy in worry. "Percy! What happened? You have scars, well, new scars, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just some more training, I guess." Percy replied, somewhat smoothly. Annabeth had made sure we came prepared for any questions.

"From that camp of yours? It seems more dangerous than fun from what you have told me," Emily continued looking unsure.

"Camp is both, but with the everyone there being like family it makes it easier." What Percy didn't add was how it also made it harder when your "family" got hurt.

Or worse.

Annabeth noticing the tension added,"We also get these beads, one for each end of summer." She held out her necklace.

Emily looked back at her with confusion in her eyes you went to Percy's camp, too?"

"We didn't tell you? That's how Percy and I met. He first came when he was 12 and I have been going since I was 7."

"Yeah," Percy butted in," she hated me for whatever reason because I mea-"

"Oh don't start with that, you know fully well how much of a pain you were and-"

They started to bicker and Will moved in. " that's how we all met actually," taking out his own beaded necklace.

"Oh, how famous is this camp because it seems everyone from New York goes there?"

Leo joined," actually, my glorious self, Jason, and Piper are from Arizona. And little Nico here is from, um, somewhere not here and Annabeth is from Frisco, you know the place Big Hero 6 was based on if so and so happened. You know i think I would be Hiro if that movie was really and Annabeth could be Hon-"

"Yeah we come from everywhere, but the camp is not really popular some much as, um," Piper hesitated mulling over her words," you got to know some people." She winced noticing her mistake.

"So, like someone who goes to the camp, since we know you could we go too?" It was only then that the others noticed that her other friends have also accompanied them.

"The camp needs certain requirements such as ADHD and dyslexia or in our friend Frank's case, lactose anti tolerant," Jason muttered the last part earning a few laughs from the group. "Piper meant that certain doctors you need to know to get you in or certain officials to get in the camp because there is not much room, but we are currently building more cabins to bring in more campers."

"Oh, alright." Emily didn't look alright though.

Lunch soon passed and then the last classes came to a close.

The old and new campers made their way **(downtown sorry I had too)** to the cars.

This time the arrangement changed where Nico still rode in the same car as Will, but with both Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth sat in the front chuckling while Per y glowered at her while driving.

"Whatcha laughing at Anniebeth?" Will ignored Annabeth's glare waiting for a response.

Once getting over being called by the wrong name she said," Percy is taking piano lessons and I was just telling him how good he did on his first day!"

"Yeah, sure, after laughing at how bad I sounded." Percy groaned into the steering wheel.

"Hey, cheer you'll get better," she said, while rubbing his back.

"Why are taking piano Percy?" Nico asked.

Percy scratched the back of his neck, wincing,"Chiron told me I should find something to calm me for the all the stress from the latest war. Annabeth has her books and architecture and I have sword fighting, but I can't as well do that at school if I'm having a problem with mortals seeing something. Chiron suggested piano because it also helps with ADHD, I guess."

"That's good for you sounds fun, not easy, but fun." Nico smirked.

Annabeth turned in her seat to face them with a smile. "How was your guys' day?"

"Confusing. I think I'll come to understand it, maybe." Nico said hoping for it to be true.

"I liked being with Nico and Connor," Will added," there was this one girl, Harmony, she was nice, I think. I don't know yet though." Every demigod learns very early that they can't trust so quickly.

They pulled up to the camp and climbed out.

The second came pulling up but before it could there was a explosion and the car filled with colors. They came rushing out coughing with the Stolls laughing.

"Come on guys you could have warned me," Leo said covered in well colors.

The brothers looked at each other and said in unison "where's the fun in that?"

 **Hello everyone, it's been a while *shrugs nervously***  
 **Sorry I just graduated mid school and now doing summer PE**

 **No I didn't fail PE but knowing me that is a high possibility but no. I just really don't want to do PE during the year and have to take showers.**

 **Since I am starting highschool do any of you have any advice or anything to say like randomly type something like blue pancake or blue cookies or blue waff- wait a minute maybe not that one.**

 **I lately took a quiz about who my godly parent would be and I shockingly got Poseidon. I honestly was answering each question thinking about it carefully and thought for sure I would get Apollo (idk why, but yeah). Guess I'm a sister to Percy even though I'm a little scared of drowning. Maybe I will be Thalia in the sense that I will be afraid of one of my godly fathers domains. She is afraid of heights and I have a fear of maybe drowning. I would love to see what you all get on a quizzes like that even if it's not PJO fandom quiz.**

 **Until next time! Bye *waves aggressively looking like I'm having seizure***

 **PS during PE today in the weight room hkudgfljasbdvljadshilv I may have been passing the medicine ball and I was sitting down while this girl threw it at me but to far. Me being the person I am to never turn down a challenge I fell off my chair backwards on to the floor but I'm proud to say I fell gracefully.**

 **(Sorry for the long authors note always very talkative)**

 **PSS sorry but I mustn't forget I will figure out there living situation later give me time thank you.**

 **Remember to stay lovely and happy in the inside even if you don't want to show it in the outside and maybe do a good favor for someone else. Bye! (For real this time)**


End file.
